This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. Endometriosis is an inflammatory disease, and cells of endometriosis explants exhibit invasive properties. Both the inflammatory response and the invasive response can be mimicked by treatments of endometrial stromal cells in culture. This project will examine the anti-inflammatory effects of parasympathetic nervous system mediators on endometrial stromal cells in culture. The laboratory has identified a signature of inflammatory genes expressed in THESC cells in response to treatment with macrophage conditioned medium. THESC cells will be treated with macrophage conditioned medium to trigger the inflammatory response in the absence and presence of the muscarinic receptor agonist, pilocarpine. The expression of inflammatory genes (such as tumor necrosis factor alpha) will be measured by real-time PCR. The goal of the study is to determine whether pilocarpine treatment can prevent or reduce the inflammatory response to endometrial stromal cells to macrophage conditioned medium. Liz Hoffman was supported by $4000 in ARRA funds during the summer of 2010 and the lab received $1000. An undergraduate fellow from DWU worked with Dr. Eyster during the summer of 2010.